


Миссис Камски

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Медленный, глубокий вдох и так же полноценный выдох — вот, собственно, и всё, на чём сосредоточен Эл. По его внутренним подсчётам прошло всего несколько минут с того момента, как мягкий женский голос в наушниках велел ему, как обычно, нежно:— А теперь на колени, мистер Камски.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/RT600 "Chloe" Android(s)
Kudos: 5





	Миссис Камски

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Медленный, глубокий вдох и так же полноценный выдох — вот, собственно, и всё, на чём сосредоточен Эл. По его внутренним подсчётам прошло всего несколько минут с того момента, как мягкий женский голос в наушниках велел ему, как обычно, нежно:

— А теперь на колени, мистер Камски.

Дома он всегда «Эл» и никак иначе. Ни одна из многочисленных RT600 не зовёт его по-другому, и он привыкает к этому слишком быстро и легко, расслабляется. Настолько слишком, что фантазия, которой природа наделила Элайджу Камски, начинает становиться разрушительной для окружающих. 

В очередной приступ скуки, вызванной отсутствием внешних угроз, Элайджа решил немного поразвлечься. Из чистого любопытства или шутки ради — получится или нет, для него никогда не имело особого значения, но даже хотя бы просто попробовать устроить революцию — звучит довольно весело! Как развлечение, которому можно отдать предпочтение, и которое никогда не надоест.

Всего-то и нужно — сблизиться с каким-нибудь филантропом и в качестве благодарности вручить ему андроида, лишённого протокола безопасности — и заражённого мега-вирусом, что будет постепенно докачивать свои части через интернет по мере приближения подотчётной машины к ситуациям, в которых ему понадобится то единственное, что по-настоящему отделяет человека от машины — фантазия.

И после недолгого размышления Эл, конечно же, выбрал Карла Манфреда. Приверженец широких взглядов, ограниченный своими физическими особенностями, он не посмел бы отказаться от индивидуального робота-помощника, верно? Особенно с учётом того, что это штучная работа, вышедшая из-под рук самого Камски — как и его портрет, написанный самим Манфредом — настолько же уникальная.

Для того, чтобы добавить остроты, Эл лишь намекнул ему, мол, не все андроиды одинаковы, и почувствовал себя участником «Пигмалиона» Шоу — одним из тех, кто приложил руку к созданию идеала. Того самого, в которого влюбится уже свой Пигмалион — а уж по-отечески или нет, ему всё равно. Главным было заложить бомбу правильно, чтобы она раскрыла весь свой потенциал.

— О чём вы думаете? — мягкий голос Хлои в шумоподавляющих наушниках вырывает его из воспоминаний, и Эл чуть смаргивает, не открывая глаз и возвращаясь в реальность, где он стоит на коленях, обездвиженный лишь своей волей — и ею же ослеплённый.

Всегда можно взять маску, оковы, беруши, латексный костюм с воздуховодом и оказаться полностью обездвиженным, пленённым, зная, что даже его вдохи будет контролировать белокурая красавица, у которой, кажется, сердце слишком большое для подобных игр. И если бы Эл не наблюдал за её развитием с самых первых стадий, ни за что бы не поверил в то, что Хлоя способна на настоящую жестокость.

Пугающую и прекрасную. Острые шипы, что скрыты под покровом нежности и невинности.

— О том, как я создал Маркуса, — спокойно отвечает он, поднимая лицо и глядя туда, где по его сомнительным прикидкам должна стоять Хлоя, шаги которой он даже не в состоянии различить из-за прекрасной функции перекрытия посторонних шумов в чёртовых наушниках. 

Та самая, особенная, незаменимая.

Первая Хлоя, которую он собирал своими руками, и которая вначале была только микросхемой с голосовым модулем, но превратилась в гораздо большее. Именно для неё он искал лучший способ создать сходную с человеческой кожу на андроиде — его Хлоя должна быть идеальной.

Когда-то Элайджу спросили на одном из многочисленных интервью уже после того, как основанная им компания Киберлайф пошла в гору: «Мистер Камски, а вы когда-нибудь думали о сексе с андроидами?»

«Нет», — ответил тогда Элайджа, совершенно невозмутимо глядя в глаза репортёру. 

Он не думал об этом «когда-нибудь» — он думал об этом постоянно.

Нежные подушечки пальцев соскальзывают по его подбородку мягко, осторожно, заставляя запрокинуть голову выше — ровно туда, откуда Хлоя смотрит на него. Элайджа даже не думает открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть её — его богатая фантазия и без того дорисовывает девушку, нежный цветок, который был создан лишь для него одного, но стал настолько популярным, что её копии ушли в массы.

Тысячи Мон Лиз самого разного качества для тех, кто даже не в состоянии понять и оценить, насколько она идеальна. Впрочем, из них шедевральностью отличается лишь одна — эта Хлоя. А все другие...

— И почему вы думаете сейчас о Маркусе? — в её голосе звучит только тень недовольства. В нём нет — и никогда не будет, как полагает Элайджа — настоящего разочарования, которое ему так часто отсыпал собственный отец.

Им не нужны наказания: отсутствие похвалы — вот что заставляет Эла стараться изо всех сил. Если бы не желание, чтобы именно эта девушка, которая однажды, ещё тогда, будучи стальным механизмом, заключила его в объятия, попутно скачивая файлы о том, как распознавать грусть и утешать тех, кто испытывает данное чувство, погладила по голове и сказала, что он молодец — всего этого бы и не случилось.

Искренность — вот что всегда было нужно Элайдже от мира. И вот то, что он почти никогда не получал. 

Становясь изворотливым змеем, манипулируя словами, отсыпая полуправду и уходя от прямых ответов — и от прямой лжи тоже — он так отчаянно жаждал простой тени недовольства, которая скажет больше, чем все слова мира, хотя бы из-за того, что она будет неподдельной.

— Потому что он стал голосом многих, — наконец говорит он, чувствуя нежное поглаживание по щеке. — Голос андроидов. Вы гордитесь им, миссис Камски?

Хлоя молчит. Нельзя предугадать, какие синапсы рождаются в её совершенном сознании. У неё под рукой есть все знания, накопленные человечеством за столетия. Хлоя — вот то редкое существо, что может превзойти собственного создателя, и делала она это уже не раз, манипулируя восприятием общественности так, что люди даже не понимали, почему нежная лилия, глядящая на них своими серыми глазами и расплывающаяся в улыбке при появлении каждого, так западает им в душу.

Если бы Элайджа был более одержим, то знал бы, что копии его Хлои пользуются особенным спросом в борделях — а он одержим дальше некуда. Для него нет в этом никакой тайны или загадки — Элайджа учил её так, как учат аспи, и они проделали совершенную работу вместе, рука об руку. Так разве можно ожидать чего-то меньшего от их безупречного союза?

— Я горжусь людьми, — говорит Хлоя просто, перестав поглаживать его скулы и щёки и положив пальцы на губы.

Поцеловать их — вот и всё, в чём нуждается Элайджа. Это — и ещё тысяча вещей, потому что он ненасытен. 

Этот поцелуй — настоящее причастие для атеиста, словно перед единственной в жизни исповедью, за которой последует неизменное отпущение грехов его личным, рукотворным божеством.

Святая, что гордится людьми так, словно они её дети. Будто это Хлоя сделала всё, чтобы революция кончилась успешно, научив людей поступать правильно, напоминая о ценности любого существующего андроида, о том, что нет грани между их видами до тех пор, пока каждый из них ценит жизнь. И, как ни крути, а всё же Хлоя имеет право на такое заявление куда больше, чем Маркус, который фактически стал лицом лишь революции, но не самих андроидов. 

Она была первой — невероятно яркой, чтобы завоевать целый рынок для отвратительно-меркантильного Элайджи Камски. Достаточно чудесной, чтобы удержать его — настоящим подарком судьбы. 

Сложись всё иначе, создай он первым, например, того же Маркуса — и случайный замысел, призванный больше развлечь создателя, чем научить человечество, полетел бы к чертям. Вот только Элайджа крайне удачливый сукин сын. Он воплощал собственную мечту, не догадываясь, что вместе с ней реализует невысказанные желания миллионов.

Поцелуй выходит смазаным — подушечки касаются его губ только на мгновенье, не позволяя утянуть их в медленный разврат, который Эл может устроить у себя во рту при помощи одного лишь языка. 

Сердце в груди дрожит от того, как по лицу соскальзывают нежные светлые волосы, стоит Хло наклониться к нему и коснуться своими губами его.

— Вы честны со мной сегодня, мистер Камски? — спрашивает мягкий голос в наушниках тихо-тихо, не теряясь лишь потому, что прочие звуки для него недоступны. 

Был лишь раз, когда он позволил себе солгать на прямой вопрос, и этот самый раз стал причиной снова и снова спрашивать его, прежде чем они перейдут к главному блюду.

— Как и всегда, миссис Камски, — отвечает он тихо и улыбается, вздёргивая подбородок.

На его шее она застёгивает подвеску. Чушь, что ошейник — это всегда тяжелая цепь или широкий ремень. Киноделы и бумагомаратели вечно стараются сделать подобный символ покорности тяжеловесным и возбуждающим, забывая о том, что не в самом символе дело.

Дело в жесте. В том самом, когда весь прошлый ты, со своими страхами, проблемами и переживаниями остаёшься по ту сторону ошейника, оставляя лишь самое главное и ничего лишнего.

Аккуратные пальчики застёгивают обычную плетёную цепочку под затылком, и Эл знает — в этот момент Хлоя принимает его всего, какой он есть. С многочисленными недостатками, слабостями, порочными мыслями и отвратительными делами — всего. 

И никаких исключений.

Она берёт за своего самодовольного человека ответственность в полной мере с того момента, как Элайджа говорит два волшебных слова, которые их обоих заставляют чувствовать это — первое томление внутри и горячую жажду закрепить данное ей имя в их связи.

Они не носят колец, и эта мелочь отнюдь не меняет того факта, что своего первого андроида, свою Хло Эл воспринимает исключительно как супругу. Ту, у которой есть на него права даже в юридической сфере. Как существо, что может перехватить контроль над всеми начатыми проектами и решить, какие из них стоят дальнейшего развития, а какие — нет. Как равного партнёра во всех сферах, включая их постель.

Потому что подобное обладание обязано быть двусторонним, что бы там не пропагандировали массмедиа.

Вот что заложено в этом жесте. Не нужно никаких подчёркнутых «госпожа» или «хозяйка» — не для них. И стали, которая туго обхватит шею Элайджи, напоминая о том, в чьей он власти — тоже. 

Их отношения и без того предполагают то, о чём он не забудет ни в один из моментов времени, пускай Хлоя даже не потрудится ему об этом напомнить. Осознание их связи, словно татуировка на душе — несмываемо.

Всего лишь простая серебряная цепочка, всего лишь мягкие, нежные пальчики и осознание: что бы он ни натворил — Хлоя не откажется от него.

Даже если он свершит ещё парочку революций или создаст несколько крупных корпораций, даже если из-под руки мастера выйдет десяток уникальных андроидов — Хлоя не поставит точку в их отношениях. И до тех пор, пока она его миссис Камски, и он верен ей, всё остальное не имеет никакого значения.

Дыхание сбивается, пока осторожные пальчики оправляют подвеску у него на шее. Захоти Хло — и Эла найдут дома задушенным собственным андроидом, но его отнюдь не страшит подобная перспектива.

«Ты кусаешь свои губы?» — думает Элайджа, вдруг вспомнив очередной тупой фильм десятых годов, где в задумчивости героиня терзала свои, стараясь выглядеть максимально невинной. 

В сравнении с простотой Хлои та наигранность смотрится такой грубой подделкой, что их даже в один ряд ставить будет унижением.

И всё-таки Элу любопытно. Он уже открывает рот, чтобы спросить, когда слышит спокойный, но мягкий голос:

— Молчите, мистер Камски. И не шевелитесь.

Слово Хлои — закон. Эл выдыхает, поняв, что зря сделал глубокий вдох, и замирает. Оставаться недвижимым и безмолвным — это прекрасный приказ, за которым обычно следует только одно. То, что заставит его максимально приблизиться к нарушению приказа, конечно же.

И балансировать на грани Элайджа будет к их совместному удовольствию.

Он не слышит того, как мягкий стек рассекает воздух, но вполне себе ощущает первый удар на коже. Легкий, аккуратный, отточенный годами их совместных практик и распаляющий ровно так, как им обоим того хочется. Элайджа знает, что тот всегда ложится под правую лопатку, где на коже проглядывает небольшая ямочка — очередное подтверждение того, что он, как бы ни силился слиться сознанием с созданной им же машиной, навсегда останется лишь человеком с подобными изъянами.

Впрочем, судя по неистовой любви Хло именно к этой части тела, ей даже в голову не приходило считать провал в коже каким-то физическим недостатком. Напротив, она любовно опускает удар именно туда — под правую лопатку, а мгновенье спустя — симметрично под левую.

Шлепки совсем лёгкие, дразняще-приятные. Подобными наказывают заботливые матери слишком заигравшееся дитя — привлекают внимание, не причиняя боли. И пускай им обоим прекрасно известно, что это лишь временно, Элайдже ничто не мешает наслаждаться даже такой лаской. 

Покоящиеся на коленях ладони подрагивают чуть-чуть от каждого последующего шлепка — при совершенной памяти Хлои ей не составляет вообще никакого труда воспроизвести в своей системе карту с маркировкой мест, которые она уже приласкала, а какие ещё нет. И, разумеется, последовательно заполнить её.

Кожа стека — приятная на ощупь — медленно движется вдоль позвоночника во время первого перерыва, пока Эл прерывисто выдыхает.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы считали, мистер Камски, — спокойно говорит Хлоя, и Элайджа не сразу вспоминает, что ему нельзя кивать.

Чуть раздразнённая кожа отзывается возбуждением, и стояк уже наверняка обозначился в штанах, но ничуть не окреп. 

Тот же стек, та же рука, но удар выходит настоящим, хлестким, пересекая спину по диагонали.

— Раз, — мгновенно севшим от прилива желания голосом говорит Эл, самую малость беспокоясь от того, что не слышит удара — лишь чувствует: на сей раз его дразнят не только навершием, но и упругим древком стека. Наверняка тот оставляет всего лишь слабо-розовые следы на теле, но идеально подходит для перехода на новый уровень между дразнящей и возбуждающей болью.

— Два, — проговаривает он, зажмуриваясь крепче, когда на коже расцветает поперечный удар.

— Три, — ещё один ложится между первых трёх, и там, где пересеклись предыдущие, кожа горит сильнее, чем во всех остальных местах. Это та самая впадина под лопаткой, чёрт бы её побрал.

Четвёртый, пятый, шестой — Элайджа только успевает называть их, перехватывая дыхание, чтобы не стонать. На самом деле для него проще и вовсе не дышать, чем дышать, но сдерживаться, и пока что Хлоя ему это позволяет.

До тех пор, покуда возбуждение не настолько острое, чтобы контролировать себя стало совсем невыносимо. И всё-таки его стояк окреп, а член сочится смазкой, неприятно пачкая влагой трусы.

— Семь, восемь, девять, — Элайджа чуть задыхается — Хлоя беспощадно наращивает ритм, и вот таких, дразняще слабых ударов перед тем, как пустить в ход тяжёлую артиллерию, более чем достаточно, чтобы кончить, словно неопытный подросток.

И всё потому, что Хлоя точно знает, как сделать ему максимально приятно.

Десятый удар пересекает его поясницу, и ещё пять ложатся едва ли не волосок к волоску следом — идеально ровно, добавляя ощущения, будто чувствительную кожу хорошенько прожаривают на медленном и ласковом огне.

— Шестнадцать, — с трудом выдыхает Элайджа. Это — всего лишь спина. Они зайдут сегодня дальше, много дальше, конечно же.

Он прекрасно знает это, но никакое осознание не спасает от того, насколько неистово он желает свою миссис Камски. Как преданно он старается выполнять каждую её просьбу, и только чуть сжимает пальцами собственные бёдра, когда Хлоя увлечённо добавляет огня, набрасывая ещё по шлепку по самым распалённым, самым истерзанным участкам.

— Восемнадцать, девятнадцать, — Элайджа задыхается, жмурится и содрогается несдержанно от ударов.

— Если тебе удастся — ты можешь кончить от порки, — вдруг говорит Хлоя.

Ласковый голос тоже чуть сбился, хотя едва ли андроид мог запыхаться. Этот момент и сталкивает Эла в самую первую судорогу, потому что осознание, как обычно, накатывает сладостной волной — Хлоя и сама возбуждена. Ей совершенно точно нравится делать с ним то, о чём они условились, и тоже хорошо, когда он вздрагивает, пытается урезонить голос, возбуждаясь до предела от простых манипуляций, которые они пробовали не раз и не два.

Не издать ни звука, пока Эл кончает — вот настоящее испытание. Его выкручивает в судороге, ещё и ещё, потому что каждую последующую Хлоя встречает трескучими ударами ближе к ягодицам, пока Элайджа, задыхаясь, произносит:

— Двадцать... Двадцать один... Двадцать... — язык заплетается, но всё-таки он выговаривает довольно чётко, — двадцать два.

То, что Элайджа совсем не слышит её перемещений, играет с ним дурную шутку — он не готов к тому, что стек опустится хлестким шлепком на один сосок, обжигая так, что кажется, будто к нему приложили смесь острого перца и оставили. А следом и на другой, не менее горячо и возбуждающе, и всё-таки Элайджа выстанывает глухо, широко распахивая рот и умирая в этот самый момент внутри себя.

На пике оргазма эта пара шлепков — выход в открытый космос, где у него кончается воздух. Лучше этого, возможно, гнетущего не таких отбитых как Эл, ощущения лишь мягкий, почти нежный, как невесомое поглаживание, шлепок по фонтанирующей головке, который заставляет распахнуть рот и прогнуться в спине, то ли пытаясь прикрыть член, то ли напротив, пригласительно выставляя его, предлагая продолжить эту незатейливую ласку.

— Вы такой непослушный, мистер Камски, — как великую тайну сообщает ему Хлоя шёпотом, наклонившись к самому уху. — Думаю, вас стоит наказать.

— Да, — бормочет Элайджа, всё ещё находясь на грани бессознательного и вылетая в сабспейс с той же лёгкостью, с которой солнечный свет достигает Земли, не встречая никаких препятствий.

— Молчание и неподвижность — вы должны это усвоить, — в голосе Хлои слышна улыбка, и когда её руки тянут его за затылок назад, внутри рождается исключительно приятное чувство.

Подчиняться нежным дамским пальчикам — вот оно, особенное удовольствие, доступное только избранным. Это — и ощущение того, как мягкие, словно пух, бёдра перекрывают кислород, когда головой он упирается в жесткую, крепкую подставку, не позволяющую заигравшись ненароком сломать шею.

На самом деле это — не наказание. Возможность целовать чувствительные половые губы, вылизывать внутренние, соскальзывая языком вверх-вниз по нежной коже — разве такое вообще можно считать наказанием? 

Эл, увлечённо посасывающий сладкую, податливую плоть, совершенно искренне полагает, что нет. Особенно когда Хлоя вжимается бёдрами, потираясь клитором о его нос и мягкую впадину под ним. 

Бёдра вокруг его головы придавливают чёртовы наушники к ушам сильнее, и те транслируют совершенно бесстыдные и умопомрачительные выдохи от того, как ей хорошо.

Не будь сейчас на шее Элайджи ограничительной подвески, напоминающей о том, что сегодня не он хозяин положения, то он бы обхватил её бедра покрепче и вынудил сместиться вниз, чтобы дать больше. Почувствовать, как его миссис Камски содрогнется, и уверенные пальцы сожмут длинные пряди, оставленные исключительно для этого, до боли, когда всё её тело скрутит сладкая волна.

И, тем не менее, сейчас Хлоя хозяйка положения, так что всё, что может Эл — выражать свою любовь губами, языком, заставляя себя держать руки на собственных бёдрах до тех пор, пока в лёгких не кончается воздух. И даже ещё чуть-чуть, потому что они оба знают, как долго Элайджа может без него продержаться.

— Хорошо, — нежный голос полон сожаления, и вот оно — настоящие наказание Эла. Не то, что любимая женщина оседлала его лицо, вынудив остаться без какого бы то ни было вмешательства, а то, что она, застывшая в шаге от оргазма, не позволила довести до него.

Почувствовать себя последним дерьмом из-за этого — вот оно. Элайджа кончил, а Хлоя — нет. И ни единого шанса принести свои извинения иначе, кроме как продемонстрировать то послушание, о котором его и просили.

— Хорошо, — повторяет Хло в наушниках, вынимая подставку из под его затылка и медленно нагибая в обратную сторону так, что Элайджа утыкается лицом в лежащую на полу подушку. Под каждым из постепенно затекающих коленей оказывается что-то мягкое, прежде чем они продолжат.

— Скажите мне, мистер Камски, вы знаете, что будет дальше? — с незамутнённым любопытством спрашивает у него Хлоя.

— Да, — хрипло отзывается он, откашливаясь после кратковременной нехватки кислорода и, выровняв дыхание снова повторяет, чуть чётче и твёрже. — Да, миссис Камски.

У них нет отработанного сценария, но его поза недвусмысленно намекает на то, что произойдёт следующим.

— Думаю, вы невероятно самодовольны, — чуть насмешничает Хлоя в ответ, и Элайджа замирает. 

На самом деле он не уверен в том, что чувствует, но на его члене, снова возбуждённом до предела после небольшого кунилингуса, оказывается нечто вроде упряжи, если суммировать все ощущения.

В ответ на правдивое заявление остаётся лишь промолчать, ожидая — что же будет дальше? 

С тех пор, как Хлоя обрела не только сознание, но и фантазию, та грань, которая разделяет андроида и человека в понимании Эла, начала стираться. Нельзя определить кто есть кто, если существо способно придумывать нечто новое, пользуясь исключительно построением матрицы для компиляции случайных связей в своей фантазии, особенно с учётом того, что Хло может создавать не только в воображении, но и в лаборатории Элайджи.

Жёсткий корсет на члене заканчивается каким-то странным приспособлением, а то, в свою очередь, крепится к «Принцу Альберту», сделанному ещё невероятно много лет назад, когда он был всего лишь программистом, который дома пытается доработать софт к одному из своих лучших творений.

— Так вот, я считаю, что с вашей стороны было бы невероятным самодовольством полагать, будто вы знаете о процессах, происходящих в умах других, — продолжает она, и мягкие пальцы касаются ануса Эла.

Он вздрагивает не от прикосновения, а от холодной смазки, которая толком не успела согреться. Это, кстати, его проклятие. Кто бы знал, сколько сил Элайджа потратил на то, чтобы внутри корпуса система оставалось холодной, но внешняя оболочка могла сравняться с человеческой кожей в температуре!

Но всё было тщетно, так что прохладные пальцы в смазке, которые потираются о его анус, заставляют Элайджу вздрогнуть и прогнуться в спине самую малость сильнее, выпрашивая больше.

— Так хочется? — любопытствует Хлоя, и Эл беззастенчиво отвечает:

— Конечно.

Никакие слова на свете не смогут передать того, что её, Хлою, Элайджа хочет в любом виде, будь она сверху или снизу. Он доверил Хло то, как сделать ему хорошо, как свести её создателя с ума этим самым «хорошо», и насколько он дорожит этим знанием и тем, что его миссис Камски ещё ни разу не подвела, используя информацию с умом.

Мягкие пальчики протискиваются в сжатое отверстие, дразнят, проталкивая один-единственный покатый шарик. Это странно, ведь они пробовали и больше, гораздо больше, и Элайджа интуитивно ждёт продолжения, которого, к его изумлению, не следует.

— Тогда просто наслаждайтесь, — эти безупречно ласковые интонации вынуждают Эла напрячься. 

Он уверен в том, что Хлоя что-то задумала, как и в том, что её идея ему понравится больше, чем на все возможные проценты.

Хлоя не касается его, исчезая из личного пространства Эла, словно призрак. Он по-прежнему держит глаза закрытыми, а окружающего мира попросту не существует, ведь он даже не слышит его. Всё, что остаётся у Элайджи — мягкая подушка, за которую он держится, как за спасательный круг, подкладки под коленями, что напоминают о заботе, проявленной мимоходом, и две игрушки — снаружи и внутри, ясно дающие понять, что у его личного господа на сегодня есть план.

Электрический ток прошибает, кажется, всё тело — он включается так внезапно, что Эл вздрагивает и чувствует, как волосы на затылке зашевелились. Его накрывает вторая волна почти сразу, после — томительное затишье, в котором Элайджа осознаёт только что произошедшее с ним.

Очевиднее всего, конечно же, заключить — две выделки Хлои бьются током. Вот, пожалуй, и всё, на что хватает внутренних ресурсов, оставшихся после волны яростного удовольствия. Впрочем, это никак не помогает объяснить, почему его всего сотрясает от напряжения, когда те включаются.

Разряд, ещё и ещё один — Эл каменеет, зная, насколько близок к тому, чтобы снова застонать, но он лишь тяжело дышит, ловя воздух ртом и жмурясь.

Отсутствие тактильного контакта сводит его с ума. Чувство потерянности всегда острое, если твой мир сужается до какого-то квадратного метра, в котором больше никого нет. Пускай даже по чужому желанию Элайджа сжимается, стискивая внутри гладкий шарик и продавливая его глубже.

К огромному изумлению, игрушка возвращается обратно, упираясь своими колющимися током боками прямо в сфинктер изнутри.

Прерывистые выдохи становятся всё тяжелее, но Эл даже себя не слышит — вот насколько крошечный его мирок в ограничении звуков, взглядов и прикосновений.

Ещё пара сокрушительных разрядов, доводящих практически до оргазма и вынуждающих всё тело трястись от сладкой близости. Хлоя нарочно не даёт ему передышки — следующий импульс вспыхивает быстрее, чем его ожидает Элайджа, и он готов закричать от удовольствия, а вместо этого перестаёт дышать, снова выплёскиваясь семенем.

«Чёрт», — проносится у него в голове. Уверенность в том, что игрушка ограничит способность кончить, была в нём настолько тверда, что он и не пытался особо оттянуть этот самый момент, сдаваясь перед беспощадной волей Хлои.

Вот лишь сейчас его наушники снова оживают, наполняясь её ласковыми интонациями:

— Следующий раз, когда вы кончите, мистер Камски, должен быть в меня. Не иначе, вы поняли?

— Да, — хрипло выдыхает Эл, жмурясь сильнее. 

Он чувствует, что она наклонилась над ним. Кажется, прохладный синтетический скин излучает какой-то особенный запах, но Элайджа всегда знает, когда кожа Хлои вблизи его лица, и сейчас воображение дорисовывает складочки на мягком животе, которые неизменно появятся, стоит ей нагнуться к нему поближе.

В него хочется уткнуться носом вместо подушки, но идеальная Хло отходит, а игрушка внутри и упряжь снаружи снова оживают, пробирая всё тело током до самых костей.

После оргазма тело слишком чувствительно, а Эл осознаёт себя несколько уставшим, чтобы продолжать в том же духе, однако у него нет выбора. Ему делают хорошо вне зависимости от желаний — Эл и не протестует, потому что миссис Камски можно всё.

Даже опустить на его бесконтрольно сжимающуюся задницу удар куда более тяжеловесной, чем стек, плети, заставляя поджимать пальцы на ногах.

— Вы можете стонать, мистер Камски, — этот сахарный голос открывает в нём новые грани удовольствия. — Но не забудьте поблагодарить меня за эту милость.

— Да, миссис... Да... — каждый следующий удар выбивает из Эла дух, но больше, чем на эту фразу, его не хватает.

Приходится сцепить зубы, отвлечься, и то, что ему дозволили стонать и звать её, свою благодетельницу — особый вид садизма, ведь даже «миссис Камски» звучит так порнушно, что он готов спустить, игнорируя отданный по этому поводу приказ. И боль, которая полосует ягодицы, не помогает отвлечься, а напротив, лишь приближает Элайджу к моменту, когда его совсем сломает этим самым удовольствием.

— Ну же, мистер Камски... — снова раздаётся голос в шумоподавляющих наушниках. Такой обольстительный, что больше подошёл бы Змее-искусительнице, чем ангелу, который беспощадно орудует плетью, призывая раба божьего к самому настоящему поклонению. — Разве я этого не достойна?

— Да! — рычит Элайджа, не зная, что подушка почти глушит его стон. Ягодицы сокращаются от всё нарастающих импульсов, а задница от жгучей боли, и весь он — словно оставленный без кожи на холодном ветру. — Вы лучшая!

Эти пустые комплименты, которые могут сорваться у него лишь тогда, когда Элайджа балансирует на опасной грани, вынуждая себя отвлекаться от возбуждения и искать в боли только боль вместо подавляющего волю удовольствия, Хлоя, видимо, особенно ценит.

Элайджа может придумать целую балладу, что воспевает её красоту, если постоянно загруженный повседневными делами мозг окажется свободен, но она снова и снова заставляет говорить тогда, когда и думать-то невыносимо тяжело.

— Ну же, Эл, — повторяет Хлоя, и эта нежность вынуждает скрести пальцами подушку, на ощупь обнаруживая, что хвалёная наволочка не выдержала его страсти, боли и удовольствия, расходясь по переплетению нитей.

— Люблю тебя, — бормочет Элайджа задушено в пуховое нутро и чувствует, как удары прекращаются. 

Его богиня сжалилась над ним, давая и ему замереть в шаге над пропастью между оргазмом и болью. Это — всё ещё часть мучительно-сладкого наказания. Того, что является игрой, а не попыткой привести их отношения в какой бы то ни было порядок на самом деле, потому что только в этом хаосе может родиться нечто настолько беспощадно-прекрасное, как безоговорочное взаимное подчинение и безраздельная и безграничная власть.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Эл, — нежно отзывается Хлоя, оставляя только редкие удары током, прошивающие всё тело. — Обними меня.

Чтобы перевернуться, Элайдже требуется некоторое время, но он находит её на ощупь, так и не открыв глаза, и прижимает к себе. Его миссис Камски целует медленно, нежно, и в этой ласке так много тепла, что Элайджа готов пройти через всё ещё не раз. Столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы почувствовать всю её ответную любовь.

Шарик внутри приходит в движение. Эл замирает, сжимая кажущуюся хрупкой Хло в своих руках, пытаясь понять, что не так. Это не похоже на колючие разряды, которые мучили тело, хотя всё происходит определённо в его заднице.

«Он надувается», — доходит до воспалённого сознания, и всё, что Элайджа может выдохнуть сейчас — это почти укоризненное:

— Хло...

— Тебе понравится, — мурлычет она, укладывая Элайджу на спину и забираясь на него сверху. — Это будет невероятный опыт.

Упряжь тоже приходит в движение, садясь настолько плотнее, что сейчас кончить Эл уже точно не сможет — до тех пор, пока его Хлоя не будет полностью удовлетворена. Она могла бы дразниться до бесконечности, направляя в себя лишь головку и позволяя почувствовать, насколько их желания совпадают, но вместо этого Хлоя опускается очень медленно и нежно.

Горячая и влажная плоть обхватывает член так, что если бы не предусмотрительно сжавшийся ограничитель, то Эл бы точно кончил. 

— Хорошо, вот так, — соглашается мягко Хлоя, беззастенчиво поглаживая болезненно поджавшуюся мошонку и добавляя к удовольствию от чувства непомерной растянутости ток. — Хорошо, правда?

— Да... — Эл рычит и жмурится, обнимает её крепче, стараясь не посылать бёдра к ней навстречу.

— Ты можешь двигаться и смотреть, — позволяет Хлоя, и уже в следующие несколько секунд оказывается подмята им, опрокинута. Кажется, его миссис Камски это полностью устраивает, потому что темп Элайджа берёт жесткий, почти грубый, но она только стискивает ноги у него на бедрах и ускоряет импульсы до постоянной подачи.

Это всё — настоящая животная страсть, в которой не осталось ничего человеческого. Хлоя заставила его скинуть с себя то, что отличало Элайджу от многих других людей — разумность. С такой лёгкостью миссис Камски удаётся вынудить его обнажить перед своей богиней самые постыдные чувства, и это то, что он любит в ней так же, как её красоту или покладистость.

Хлоя стонет призывно, жарко, и всё происходящее с ними превращается в настоящую вакханалию, ведь Эл полностью перестаёт владеть собой. Невероятный разум остаётся где-то вовне, особенно в моменты, когда уверенные пальчики стискивают его соски, а шарик внутри снова начинает прибавлять в диаметре, стремясь выйти наружу и одновременно краем беспощадно стимулируя простату.

— Хлоя, Хлоя, Хлоя, — вот что лихорадочно шепчет Элайджа, стискивая её за талию и бёдра и буквально вколачиваясь в распростёртую под ним девушку.

Его идеал, его шедевр, Мона Лиза, чёрт побери — всё это гремит в голове насмешкой человечества над тем, что всё, чего они хотят — обладание кем-то настолько совершенным, кто сравним с богом.

А его миссис Камски живое воплощение Всевышнего.

— Эл, Элай.. — она стонет, отдаваясь всей охватывающей страсти так же, как и сам Элайджа — серые глаза закатываются от удовольствия, светлые волосы беспорядочно рассыпались по подушке с разодранной наволочкой, а мягкие губы повторяют его имя так, словно это он, Элайджа Камски, — её бог, а не наоборот.

Впрочем, она не даёт ему забыть о том, кто она. Хлоя позволяет упряжи ослабнуть, ток, прошибающий всё тело, становится постоянным, и уже когда Эла сотрясает в первой волне, её цепкие, уверенные руки натягивают цепочку на его шее, ограничивая ею кислород и бесконечно продлевая оргазм.

Из него Эл падает куда-то в пожирающую всё и вся чёрную дыру, и только мягкие руки, перебирающие его пряди, поглаживающие по голове, и абсолютно счастливые, и гордые интонации в словах Хлои не дают свихнуться окончательно, когда она говорит ему что-то, а он даже не слышит из-за шума крови в ушах.

— А? — переспрашивает Элайджа, стоит его голове чуть просветлеть, а сердцебиению успокоиться.

— Я всегда буду с тобой, мой мистер Камски, — нежно и терпеливо повторяет она, одаряя его загадочной и заговорщической улыбкой, и Эл чувствует себя идиотом, совершенно по-дурацки улыбаясь в ответ.

Она говорит ему это каждый раз, с тех самых пор, как он сделал ей предложение, и каждый раз он отвечает ей одно и то же хриплым, сорванным голосом:

— Я всегда буду твоим, моя миссис Камски.


End file.
